Role Reversal
by N7angel
Summary: Captain Malavai Quinn has a secret, and when Lord Rhiallia Zorin discovers it, she acts on it with an offer the Captain cannot refuse...


**A/N: **_**This is my first attempt at a smut-fic, so be gentle but honest, please. I've tried to keep it tasteful – if a smut-fic can even be tasteful – and not be too crude, but it's still a very heavy M. Timeline-wise with my other two Malavai/SW fics, this is set before them when the two are not yet married but are in a relationship. Yeah, I know, I'm working backwards in regards to the timeline. **_

_**Not much of a plot to this. **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own **_**Star Wars**_**.**_

* * *

It was late at night and all except Captain Malavai Quinn had retired for the night aboard the Fury-class Imperial Interceptor, named the _Deception_ by Lord Rhiallia "Lia" Zorin. He'd since completed his duties and was fully able to go to bed for the night, but he often stayed in the cockpit for sometimes an hour or two after everyone else turned in for the night. The silence and the glow of the galaxy map had a deep calming effect, and so he sat back in the captain's chair, collar under slightly while he reviewed various reports and ran through statistics to further aid his lord in her missions.

Lia's safety was his top priority and even though she was fully capable of taking care of herself, he didn't want to tempt fate. In the morning when he presented her with his assessments, she would likely insist that he didn't need to spend his free time working but thank him sincerely as she always did, and lately she would add a light kiss on his cheek with her thanks or lightly squeeze his hand affectionately with her smaller hand.

Roughly three weeks had passed since he and the young Sith entered into a relationship, and Quinn was still trying to wrap his head around the notion that such a powerful woman sought his arms instead of those of another Sith. But then again, Lia wasn't a typical Sith.

It was common knowledge that she had been given to an Imperial Intelligence agent by her Sith parents when she was only two so that she could be inserted into the Jedi Order and provide the Empire with information they needed to strike. And she did provide because as far as she knew, her last name was Vellis and the agent was her father. Never had she been told who she truly was if only to make her the perfect spy. But the truth finally came out when she was fourteen when the Sith finally struck the large group of Jedi Masters and Padawans that Lia was with. That day she was dragged back to the Empire and forced to become Sith.

He'd assumed that she had no issue with the change, but she informed him in private one day that it took months for her to accept that she was an Imperial and a Sith, and that she didn't hate anyone as much as she hated her parents for the deception and the trauma they put her through by forcefully tattooing a Sith symbol into her forehead and quite literally beating her into submission. She revealed that she came to accept who she was when she swore to herself that she would become the most powerful Sith in the galaxy and better than her parents. She wanted to have a say in what happened in the Empire, and that could only happen if she had more power and moved up the hierarchy.

But as power-hungry as she was, she was also gentle and kind, showing mercy to those who didn't deserve it and offering up a quick death to her enemies since she was against torture and unnecessary pain. The traits were no doubt a side effect from her training as a Jedi, but rather than hinder her, it benefited her. Many who met her liked her, and thus she could easily persuade anyone – especially men – to see things her way. She wasn't without faults, however, and sometimes her compassionate nature and mercy earned her more trouble than decisive, ruthless action would, and her smart-ass comments when speaking to those she didn't like and during her battles did little to help her.

And then there was her relationship with the twi'lek, Vette. He didn't exactly approve of the girl wandering around the ship freely or that she could look into any documents, logs, and reports on the ships terminal that should only be seen by his eyes and Lia's. But the Sith had no secrets around Vette, it seemed, and the two were quite close. He remembered when he first met the two, and how he'd been taken aback by them.

Rather than following obediently behind the Sith with a shock collar around her neck, the girl wore no collar and walked side by side with Lia. They both had been grinning as though they'd just exchanged a joker or something before Lia's eyes fell on him and she turned serious – flirtatious, but still serious – and when Vette rolled her eyes or made a comment about something he or Lia said, the Sith would not scold her

Most Sith – the human Sith, anyways – looked down on aliens. Lia did not.

Sighing, he set his data-pad on his lap and stared at the galaxy map in front of him.

Lord Rhiallia Zorin confused him to no end and constantly made his step falter, and he felt like the luckiest man in the world to have such a woman in his life.

"You're still up," stated a soft voice from the doorway.

Quinn looked over his shoulder to find his lord standing there, leaning against the frame, and his words caught in his throat.

Lia generally wore a tight fitting black tunic around the ship, or, if she was preparing for a mission, her red and black armor with its flowing black cape. But she wore none of those options now. Rather than wearing what he expected, she was in her black nightgown with thin straps that hit her mid-thigh, in her bare feet, and her light blond hair hung free to her elbows. She looked chilly, judging by how she hugged herself, but she mustn't have cared because she was smiling sweetly at him.

Not once had he seen her walk around so scantily clad, and he committed the image to memory. When she wore her armor, she looked untouchable, made up of hard lines that contrasted the delicate features of her face, but like this… like this she looked like a beautiful young woman, delicate with soft curves and fair skin. She looked so lovely and innocent, it was hard to see her as a feared Sith lord.

Remembering himself and snapping out of his trance, he raised his data-pad slightly, "Yes, I wanted to ensure that my reports were accurate."

An amused smile found its way to her full lips and she half rolled her dark brown eyes. "They're always accurate."

As right as she was, he never ceased to worry about imperfections in his work. But rather than acknowledge what she said as truth, he added, "I've also been running through some theories I have that should further aid you in your battles. I believe you'll be most pleased with the results I've arrived at, my lord."

"It's after hours, Malavai," Lia said, stepping fully into the cockpit and the door slid shut behind her, locking when she pressed the controls. "You don't have to call me your lord. I'm just Rhiallia right now, though it would be nice if you called me Lia once in a while."

"Of course, Rhiallia, my apologies."

She sighed, moving to stand behind him, and commented, "Only you could make my name sound like a title."

"It's a habit, I'm afraid." And one that he was still trying to break.

"Understandable, I suppose. I can't imagine you've ever been in a romantic relationship with a superior before, let alone with a Sith."

That was the honest truth. Never had he allowed himself to be anything but professional with superiors, and he never dared to act so inappropriately with a Sith until Lia came along.

He was about to reply when he suddenly felt her hands on his shoulders, firmly squeezing and kneading the muscles, and he lost all train of thought. It wasn't odd for her to initiate something, but she typically saved it for just outside her quarters or inside them. But she had locked the door. They had complete privacy.

"It's come to my attention, Malavai," she started, lightly brushing her fingers alongside his neck. "That you've been keeping secrets from me."

He frowned. "Forgive me, but I don't recall keeping anything from you," he replied uncertainly. Panic filled his chest as he searched his mind for any secret he might have that would upset her in some way, but he found nothing.

"Oh? Is today not your birthday?"

Well, she did have him there.

His silence was her answer, and he heard the smile in her voice when she asked, "Why didn't you tell me? I would have allowed you temporary leave somewhere for a while."

"Precisely why I didn't bring it up," he explained, relaxing as the panic ebbed away. "I would much rather spend every day by your side working, than a few days on leave away from you," he admitted, shifting uncomfortably.

Leaning around the chair, the young woman kissed his cheek lovingly. "You don't know how touched I am to hear you say that," she whispered into his ear with the utmost sincerity. "But I feel I should give you a gift."

"There's really no need," he assured her, the smell of her fruity shampoo making his head spin.

"Are you sure?" she asked and he shuddered when she lightly traced the shell of his ear with the tip of her tongue. "I think you'll be quiet pleased."

"Rhiallia…" Before he could finish, the Sith grabbed his chin and turned his head towards her and sealed her lips over his in a slow, hungry kiss.

All thoughts of protest flew out the airlock and he immediately responded to her tantalizing lips, gently manipulating them with his own before swiping his tongue along the seam of her lips, silently asking permission to enter. And she eagerly granted him accesses, moaning ever so softly as his tongue stroked her own. It was pure bliss, kissing her, but when her hand slipped from his chin and started a slow path down to his trousers he came back to reality and grasped her wrist and broke their kiss.

"Rhiallia, this is hardly the appropriate place," he warned breathlessly, and his tone held little conviction in his own ears. She was already so close to him, her scent all around him, her taste on his lips.

She gently pried her wrist from his grip and moved in front of him, and his breath caught in his throat. The galaxy map behind her cast such an eerie blue glow on her fair skin and blond hair that it made her look angelic – a term he never thought could be used when describing a Sith – and the stars beyond the view-port provided the perfect frame. There was no need to make him bend to her will with the Force. She was making his barriers crumble just by standing there.

"I disagree," she argued lightly, lips curving upward in a mischievous smile that made his blood run hot. "It's after hours, the others are asleep or busy doing whatever with their free time, and the cockpit door is locked. We have complete privacy. No one will see us… or hear us."

He swallowed thickly, arguing with himself internally.

It was highly inappropriate to be acting like this outside of her quarters, not to mention risky. Vette had a knack for getting into places she shouldn't and could very easily decide she wanted to come in and hack her ways inside. But the sight of Lia in front of him, seeing so much of her soft skin while seeing so little of it at the same time, having her clearly hinting at what she wanted and knowing just what it felt like to have her writhing against him… how could he deny her?

Oblivious to his internal struggle, the Sith lord dropped to her knees in front of him, pinned between his legs and the galaxy-map consul. Her hands tenderly palmed his knees and slowly inched them higher as she looked up at him. "My gift to you, Malavai, is complete control and my unquestionable obedience," she said thickly, giggling when his eyebrows shot up. "Tonight, my body is yours. Whatever you want… I won't say no."

Malavai Quinn was at a loss for words and could only stare at the young woman in astonishment. Sith did not relinquish their control until anyone, and certainly did not allow others to control them aside from their masters. Yet her she was, literally kneeling before him in submission, and for her he knew it meant much more.

When they first became intimate, he'd been shocked to discover that she had never been with a man before, that she'd been saving her last shred of innocence, and that she was so willing to allow him to claim her as his. As amazing as it had been, he'd held back and had been as gentle as possible with her, not wanting to cause her more pain than necessary. The second time was more comfortable for her, and she insisted that he was being too gentle and urged him on. But in both instances, she'd been in control, she'd been on top, and she'd decided what they would do. He'd been happy to allow her that control while she was still getting used to sexual intimacy, but it was frustrating when he wanted much more.

And now she was giving him that control, allowing him to call the shots in this odd role reversal.

Tentatively, Lia moved closer until she was kneeling between his legs and watched him closely as she lightly ran her delicate, powerful fingers along his growing length, making sure that she was doing what he wanted. It was thrilling.

Making up his mind, he nodded for her to continue.

Still tentative even with his seal of approval, she shifted to get more comfortable before removing his boots then working the button and the fly of his trousers down, and he felt her hands shaking almost immediately. At first he didn't understand why she was shaking, but then it hit him.

Sith Lord Rhiallia Zorin was _nervous_.

Nervous was not a trait Lia displayed physically, ever, and it was startling to see her shaking. Even during their first time she'd been nervous, but she didn't shake. It occurred to him that she might not be ready to give that kind of pleasure just yet and he certainly was not going to force her to do something she was not comfortable with.

Reaching for her, he grasped her elbows and pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him, and he had to smirk at the look of surprised that dawned on her face.

"I thought you…"

"I do, believe me, I do," he insisted, nuzzling her neck with his nose before placing a soft kiss on her jaw. "But not until you're ready."

She sat back slightly on his lap to meet his blue eyes, searching. "I told you that I'm willing to let you have control. Whatever you want, you get. I would take my offer – it isn't one I will make all the time," she informed him firmly, sounding more like the dominant woman he knew with her final words.

"Forcing you to do something you are not ready for gives me no pleasure, Rhiallia, but I do intend to take you up on your offer," he replied.

Tilting her head slightly, she asked, "Then what is it you want tonight?"

He was already searching his mind for something that he wanted from her, and it hit him that she'd yet to do one thing during their intimate time together in her quarters.

Trailing kisses along her neck in ways he knew would quicken her pulse, he breathed into her ear when he reached it, "I want you to beg." Pulling back, he was rather amused by her reaction.

Lia arched a fine eyebrow and a slow smile crept onto her face. "You want me to _beg_. I may have given you control, Captain Quinn, but that is an awfully tall order to ask from a Sith."'

"I'm well aware, but as you said, you are giving me control and your complete, unquestionable obedience." Even as he spoke he was acting on what he wanted, slipping his hands beneath the soft fabric of her nightgown and along her smooth thighs, releasing a hum of approval when he discovered that she was wearing nothing beneath the nightgown. She would be the death of him, and he would die a happy man.

"You just had to ask me to beg, didn't you?" she questioned, already shifting in his lap as his fingers danced around on her inner thighs. "You have your work cut out for you, Captain. I don't beg easily."

"Oh, don't worry," he assured her with a wicked smile, "You will."

Before she had a chance to call him out, his fingers lightly traced over her heated center and whatever she'd been about to say became lodged in her throat and she bit her lower lip lightly, arching her hips towards him with a breathy sigh.

He leaned forward and plucked at the nerves of her neck with his lips and teeth, dragging gasps from her and moans. It was so easy to please her, and it would be incredibly fun to deny her the release she would soon want if only to have her begging for it.

While his thumb continued to torment her with whisper soft touches that had her tilting her hips in an attempt to get him to touch her more firmly, his other hand rose to pull the thin straps from her shoulders and bare her chest to him, and he cupped her breast. She whimpered when he rolled her pebbled nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and he felt her pulse hammering against his lips when he at last slipped one long finger into her slick core.

"Ah…" she breathed, slipping her arms from the straps of her nightgown and threading her fingers through his black hair, pressing herself closer.

Repeatedly, he curled his finger in her in a 'come hither' motion and before long she was rocking her hips in time with his hand, her breath hitching in pleasure. She was so wet, so ready, that it was hard to not simple divest himself off his overabundance of clothes and taker her then and there, but he held out a little longer, and just when he felt her inner walls start to quiver as she neared the edge, he removed his hand from her, chuckling at her growl of annoyance.

"Damn it, Malavai," she snapped, voice trembling with need. "Finish what you started!"

It wasn't a beg – at least not yet – but rather a demand. Close, but not quite what he wanted to hear.

"Tell me what you want," he ordered with more authority than he'd ever used with her. "Beg for it."

She glared at him, but her eyes were dark with lust and smiling. "It's going take more than that to make me – oh, stars!" she gasped, her grip on his hair tightening almost painfully as he firmly stroked the small bundle of nerves between her quivering legs, wanting to get her back to the edge of oblivion before pulling her away from it. Again she came so close, and he stopped yet again.

Beyond frustrated, she began rocking her hips against his near painful erection, making him groan and grab her hips, but he didn't stop her when she set to work on unbuttoning his dress coat. His skin was already unbearably hot so when she finally undid the fastenings and he pulled his arms free before raising them so that the undershirt could be removed and tossed away, he damn near sighed in relief.

Lia ran her hands up his sculpted chest, dragging her nails against him just hard enough to make him hiss. When she tried to sit up and free his member from his trousers, he grabbed her hands and forced them away before pulling her flush against his chest, effectively making it difficult for her sneaky hands to find their destination.

"Beg," he repeated huskily, tangling one hand in her hair. Tilting her head back, he bit sharply at the side of her neck, making her yelp in pained pleasure before he soothed the insult with his tongue, and he felt her resolve crumbling.

It was unbelievably satisfying to have this beautiful, strong, dominant Sith losing her composer in quite literally in his arms, to have her trembling with need, and to know that he was the only man to have ever touched her set his blood on fire and filled him with pride. If he had it his way, he would be the only man she would ever be with.

Addicted to the sounds she made, he repeatedly nipped, sucked, and licked at the spot on her neck until he was certain that she'd carry a mark there for days. The idea of so clearly marking her as his, displaying that she was taken in such a primal way made him groan and his blood rushed to his groin and he rotated his hips under her, causing the young woman in his arms to whimper at the contact.

"Malavai…" she whimpered throatily, grinding down against him, clutching his head to her neck.

"You know what you have to do," he reminded her with another nip, smiling triumphantly against her neck when he heard her frustrated – _defeated_ – groan.

Shifting her weight on his lap, he snaked his hand between them and plunged two fingers into her warmth and wasted no time in thrusting them in and out of her rapidly, curling them against her quivering walls before slowing to a near stop.

The young Sith lord finally gave in.

"Damn it, _please_!" she begged, rocking against his hand in a frenzy. "Please… I need you! Don't stop…"

Unable to keep the grin from his faced, his fingers picked up the pace and he quickly worked to send her into oblivion, pulling back from her neck to watch her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her jaw slackened a fraction before she bit her lower lip, and he pressed his thumb to her clit.

A cry came from her throat and her body clenched around his fingers as her climax hit her hard and fast, and she grasped at his arms while her hips bucked against him with a mind of their own.

He couldn't wait any longer.

As she came down from her high, he lifted her off him as he stood and set her on her shaking legs so he could remove his trousers. Lowering his lips to her luscious mouth, he backed her towards the wall and pinned her there with his much larger frame before gripping her thighs and lifting her off her feet where she instinctively locked her legs around his waist.

Trembling with his own need and desire, feeling her hot center pressing against his length, he shifted, adjusting her in his arms, and he settled himself inside her warm body to the hilt.

Lia threw her head back against the metal wall and arched her body against him, lost in bliss at finally being filled completely.

Holding her tightly, he thrust deep and hard into her, her heated cries begging him to keep going and she wrapped her arms around his neck, capturing his lips in a fierce and passionate kiss that left them breathless.

He wasn't going to last long, her sounds of pleasure mixed with her sheath clenching around him making that all too clear, and he broke from the kiss, panting as he tore his mouth from hers and dropped his head to her shoulder and he pounded into her, desperate for release, the tension becoming almost unbearable.

She reached her peak a second time and cried his name repeatedly like a pray and a curse as she slammed her head back against the wall, oblivious to the pain the action should have brought and trembled violently in his arms. With a few final thrusts, Quinn followed after her, burying himself deep inside his lover with a ragged groan. All the while as he convulsed within her she smoothed her shaking hand through his hair, holding him impossibly closer.

It could have been seconds or an eternity, but eventually he raised his head and found Lia waiting expectantly for him to look at her, her lips swollen and eyes glazed.

"I take back what I said," she said breathlessly. "My offer is eternally open."

Quinn laughed, shaking his head at her in a mixture of pride and amusement.

She smiled softly in return. "You really must do that more often."

"Do what?"

"Laugh."

Laughing wasn't something he did very often, not even in private, but lately she'd been making him want to laugh, smile, and just be… normal, whatever normal was. With her, in the rare private moments, he could be himself.

Pressing a kiss to her lips, he set her on her feet and smirked when she grasped his shoulders tightly, her legs trembling. "Is there a problem, my lord?"

"Wipe that look off your face, Quinn," she snapped lightheartedly, smiling. "Smugness doesn't suit you."

As she readjusted her nightgown, he redressed, though it would be quite clear to anyone wandering around that something had been going on considering the wrinkles that had found their way to his dress coat and trousers. Fastening the clasps of his coat, he smoothed his hands down the front. Forget knowing something had been going on – if anyone walked by when they walked out or even saw Lia leaving there would be no question to what they'd been doing. He didn't need that kind of questioning from the others, least of all Vette and Pierce.

A hand on the back of his shoulder pulled him from his worries and he turned to face Lia, setting his hands on her hips. She looked stunning with her hair mused, pale skin flushed, and lips swollen, and he was certain that he would never be able to look at her in the nightgown the same way again.

"You're worrying about what the others will think," she stated, discovering what he was thinking about either through the Force or just as a lucky guess.

He nodded. "I have no regrets about what we just did, Rhiallia," he assured her sincerely. "But reputation amongst the crew is important."

"That it is," she agreed, and then after a moment added, "So move into my quarters."

That was unexpected. "Pardon?"

"It will prove to everyone that we are in a serious relationship, not one based solely on physical attraction. That should at least rule out some of the rumors they may think about starting," she explained, draping her arms around his neck so he could hold her close.

He half suspected that she was just using the situation as an excuse to get him to move into her quarters with her, but he couldn't say that he minded. Sharing quarters permanently would have come up eventually he supposed. Why he hesitated to commit to the action, he wasn't sure, but he couldn't deny that the notion of falling asleep and waking with her in his arms was a pleasant thought.

After a few more seconds, he nodded. "Tomorrow I'll set to moving my things to your quarters."

Lia was positively beaming at his answer and gave him another loving kiss. "Good. As for tonight, I've already taken the liberty to retrieve your sleep-pants and a clean uniform from your quarters and move them to mine," she added, stepping out of his arms and moving to the door to leave.

Quinn stared at her upon discovering her other reason for coming into the cockpit. The way she'd dressed. Her offer. Her uncharacteristic nervousness that. As sincere as she'd been about her offer, he knew Rhiallia Zorin very well, and she was never one to go into something without a plan and always made sure she got something out of everything. It suddenly occurred to him that she might not have been nervous at all earlier... "You've been acting on a plan to have me move in with you since you walked in here, haven't you?"

Lia said nothing, just smiled winningly at him before leaving to shower.

The woman would surely be the death of him, no question.

* * *

_**Reviews are welcome. In fact, they're encouraged!**_


End file.
